


Tired

by MotherOfOompaLoompas



Series: Brothers in All but Blood [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tired Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfOompaLoompas/pseuds/MotherOfOompaLoompas
Summary: Tim just needs a hug. And some sleep.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: Brothers in All but Blood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683295
Comments: 7
Kudos: 430





	Tired

Dick was sitting at his desk at the Bludhaven Police Department, finishing up the paperwork from his last case, when he became aware of a presence next to his desk. He looked up.

“Oh, hey, Timmy! What’s up?” He was dressed in a suit, meaning he had probably come straight from Wayne Enterprises.

When Tim didn’t respond Dick stood up. “Are you ok?” he asked, concern coloring his voice.

Tim silently leaned his head forward until it rested on Dick’s shoulder. In return, Dick wrapped his arms around his younger brother, bringing him into a hug. Tim took a deep breath, and on the exhale, he slumped against Dick.

“I’m tired,” Tim revealed in a defeated voice. Dick merely hummed agreeably, eyes closing as he tightened the hug a little more. “I haven’t slept in 78 hours. The WE board keeps making my life hell. B isn’t helpful at all. Damian’s a pain. I’m tired,” he concluded.

“Do you want me to take you back to my apartment? You could sleep for a bit, and if you wake up for dinner, we can get pizza or chinese. Whatever you want, baby bird.”

“Mmmm,” Tim hummed into Dick’s shoulder. Dick took that for a yes.

“Hey, Jake,” Dick got his partner’s attention, “Will you be good if I run home really quick? I’ll be right back to finish this up.”

“Yeah,” was his distracted reply.

Dick smiled to himself before scooping Tim up bridal style to carry to his apartment. There, Tim wouldn’t be allowed out of bed without getting at least eight hours of sleep, hopefully more.


End file.
